


Pink Eyes, Pink Eyes

by parkjiminslies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Flirting, Ballet Dancer Myoui Mina, Big Gay Love Story, Clubbing, Coming Out, DJ Chaeyoung, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fairy Chaeyoung, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Human Mina, Producer Chaeyoung, Texting, Useless Lesbians, Will add more as I go, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjiminslies/pseuds/parkjiminslies
Summary: Mina was entirely new to the concept of fairies. Her hometown was pretty devoid of them (or at least ones that wanted to be seen) so when she moved to Seoul she was in for the shock of her life. When a fairy starts DJing at the club she works at and starts /flirting/ with her for that matter, Mina begins a journey to the Fae world that she'd been so ignorant of as well as a journey to love and friendship.





	Pink Eyes, Pink Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> um so this is my first michaeng fic but i really wanted to introduce twice to both my ao3 and my Fae AU!!! i think twice would really thrive in a fantasy au like this. as of yet, i have a loose plot for this fic so stay tuned for more chapters as well as more twice fics as i really enjoy writing them!!!
> 
> enjoy~

Bass pumped through the room, so loud Mina couldn’t hear herself think. The floor of the club was absolutely covered with sweaty bodies high on alcohol, cigarettes and all sorts of other less legal substances. They all swayed and jumped to the pounding beat, sweat glistening on their skin like glitter. They were all completely hypnotised by the music which played them like marionettes. At the strings of the puppets was the DJ across the room, stood atop her pedestal with a neon green outfit and candy pink hair.

Mina had been skeptical of the club’s decision to begin employing fairies. This was an unfortunate consequence of the indoctrinated stigma against Fae kind - but Mina was unnerved nonetheless. 

The managers were now trialling the new DJ. She was a Muse which meant she could enthrall just about anyone with a single note on a piano. She was also an accomplished producer, Mina couldn’t remember her name but she recognised the songs she’d been playing throughout the night. The fairy had also marked a perimeter around the bar so the staff wouldn’t be caught in her hypnotic magic.

Despite this, Mina couldn’t help but be drawn to the fairy, eyes finding the petite figure when she wasn’t occupied by a customer demanding drinks.

“Pink gin and lemonade!” a customer screamed over the loud thumping. With a scoff she kept to herself, Mina set to work quickly filling the plastic cup with a pitiful amount of gin and a whole lot of lemonade. When she slapped it onto the bar along with a straw, Mina was thanked with a handful of coins being thrown her way.

Mina groaned in frustration, unheard over the loud thumping.

The night continued like this, drunk customers waving their money at the bartender. Other customers tried to slip their numbers. Few came over just to openly stare at her tits through the white tank top she wore. After dealing with a particularly rowdy customer, Mina swept her eyes up to find the fairy watching her.

The Muse’s stare was intense, eyes shining a bright pink before they flickered away to refocus on her set.

Mina was very unused to fairies. They were more common in the larger cities, Mina having lived in a small Japanese town before moving to Korea and settling in Seoul. Much like how capital cities were hubs for humans, they were the same for fairies and the Fae could be found anywhere in the city.

Gulping some water, Mina glanced at her watch. The neon and UV lights reflected off the face; it was 3:34, eleven minutes until the bar shut and the ravers would have to leave by 4am.

She was tapped on her arm and Mina turned to see the other two barstaff on tonight, Jinsoul and Kihyun. Jinsoul had her hand bunched in a fist, three straws clenched in her hand. “Shortest straw has to go out there and pick up the cups,” she said into Mina’s ear over the bass.

She and Kihyun picked their straws and held them in their fists until Jinsoul revealed hers. Next, Kihyun showed his, grimacing when it was shorter than the blonde’s.

When Mina held her straw up to the others, her stomach sank. She was used to going on cleanup duty, often cups ran out quickly or they just generally needed to clean up the floor and surfaces. But this was different. With the spell the Muse was casting over the dancers outside the safety of the bar, Mina was scared.

She wasn’t exactly sure of what. The music only served to make the customers more suggestible as per the agreement with the managers. They wanted to bring more money in with dazed customers not lose it through a lawsuit. As long as Mina kept her head level, she’d be fine.

Jinsoul held up a pair of ear plugs and Mina took them gratefully. The music wasn’t completely gone but definitely dulled, making it harder for the Muse’s suggestions to get through. The other girl gestured a thumbs up and encouraging smile as Mina forced a breath from her lungs.

She stepped to the end of the bar where the side opened up on the dancefloor. The bar was spelled to the outermost corner, a corner she passed as she set one foot in front of the other.

It was like getting hit by a wall of heat, which she was but also a wall composed of something else. Mina couldn’t put her finger on it but wasted no time getting to work, first moving along the outskirts and stuffing as many cups in her arms as she could before jogging back to the bar to deposit them. After finishing the outside of the pit, she started going through it, grabbing any cups she could find. On her last trip, she went deeper into the swell of bodies all pushing and pulling. Most stepped out of her way as she bent down to grab one last cup but one dancer grew bold, pushing into Mina and sending the girl tumbling to the floor. She hit the ground badly, barely able to save her head from impact.

But that was her error.

One of the earbuds had come loose and fallen out, exposing Mina to the full powers of the Muse as she cast her spell over the entire club.

She fell prey to the music, her heart beating in time with the hypnotic sound and sweet singing. It called her to get up, forgetting the earbuds as she closed her eyes and began swaying to the music. She felt a euphoric smile pull at her lips as she tilted her face to the ceiling and the bright lights that flickered over her eyelids.

It was intoxicating, every weight lifting from her shoulders and exploding into nothing as the music carried her away. It soothed her every worry and Mina found herself not caring. About anything. The song dropped low and she dropped with it, roaring with the crowd as the beat dropped and exploded.

When she finally opened her eyes, she locked them with the Muse. She was beautiful beyond compare, flawless skin, small frame, big eyes and perfect little mole on the corner of her mouth. The Muse cocked her head as she regarded Mina. She thought she saw confusion in those eyes but she didn’t care, continuing to sway to the music. The Muse’s eyes darted from the bar back to Mina before she flicked her wrist and the song changed abruptly.

It broke the spell. Mina’s face fell and she blinked around her, trying to make sense of everything. When she looked up at the Muse again, the fairy jerked her head over in the direction of the bar, urging Mina to go.

Not dwelling on it, the bartender jogged back to the bar and the safety of the spell around it. Once she passed over the threshold, the Muse changed the song, the crowd roaring when an electric beat exploded throughout the room. As Mina watched the Muse again, she’d gone back to work puppeting the dancers.

 

The last couple of feet stumbled out the door to the main room of the club. Many customers left uniformly thanks to the Muse’s suggestions but a couple stragglers still wanted alcohol and music despite the club’s closing up time. The lights were on, exposing the ugly room whose floor was covered in all sorts of fluids, cups, glowsticks and even a pair of panties. 

Mina sighed as she watched Jinsoul and Kihyun tidy the mess, that was the deal after she almost lost her mind earlier. She was still ashamed of that and her cheeks were rosy as she watched the Muse pack up her things from the DJ booth.

A voice called from Mina’s right and she turned to see the manager approaching the floor. The fairy stepped down from the booth and walked over to the tall, suited man. “Tonight was a huge success,” Mina heard him speak. “Maybe we could book you in a couple more times this week?”

“I’d really like that,” the fairy spoke. She had a deep, lovely voice that dripped of fun. “I’ll hook you up with my agent,” she said, nodding along.

“I look forward to it,” the manager said. “Please, help yourself to a drink before the bar closes up for the night.”

The fairy smiled her thanks and Mina steeled herself as the Muse came over, trying to busy herself with wiping down the bar.

“Hey, uh,” the fairy greeted and Mina looked up to her. “Can I get house whiskey and just a shot of lemonade?”

“Sure,” Mina smiled and swiftly preparing the drink to place it onto the bar in front of the fairy. “Here you go,” she said then forced herself to add, “and, uh, thank you for helping me out there.”

The fairy shrugged. “My job is to hypnotise the dumb idiots that walk into this place not the staff,” she took a sip of her drink, swallowed. “Plus I think if I were to hypnotise you with my music it would be to a different track and for a completely different reason.” She quirked her eyebrow and Mina forced herself not to blush.

The fairy’s eyes glittered with pink before returning to black and Mina decided to be bold. “What track would it be?” she asked, leaning against the bar.

Sipping at her drink, the Muse held Mina’s gaze. Swallowing, she then said, “Whichever track is your favourite?”

A smirk pulled at Mina’s lips, turning coy. “And what if I haven’t decided on a favourite track yet?”

The Muse cocked her head, smirk mimicking Mina’s. She downed the last of her drink and slammed the cup back onto the bar, licking her lips to cast any excess alcohol. When she clicked her fingers, a business card appeared between them and she handed it to to the bartender. “When you decide, text me,” she suggested as Mina took the card.

“So you give me your agent’s number?” Mina smirked.

The Muse chuckled. “My agent’s card I give to those hot shot managers,” she explained and began walking backwards. “ _ That _ ,” she pointed, “I give to the pretty girls working on the bar.” With a wink, the Muse turned and sauntered from the room.

Mina swallowed and took a breath, eyes falling to the card. The name on it was  _ Baerri  _ which jogged Mina’s memory finally. She smiled at the card and the phone number printed onto it as well as the red-lipstick kiss that marred the white surface.

On her way home, Mina made sure to add Baerri to her favourite artists on Melon.

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the beginning of mina's story!!! i have big plans for her and chaeng im p excited to write more!!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they help me see if im doing a good job. also feel free to follow my twt @parkjimins_lies 
> 
> until next time~


End file.
